


Waterparks and Whalesharks

by 3_idiots



Category: Free!
Genre: Aka Sousuke, Directionally challenged people, Everyone is there, Floof, Fluff, Friendcation, How is Sei's name actually spelled?, I like tags too much, I'm Sorry, If you want more let me know, Just coincidences, Lock up your phones kiddos, Multi, No stalkers, One Shot, Random photos, Rare ships shall sail, Reader-Insert, Sei isn't as straight has everyone thinks, Sharing beds, Splash wars, The old lady is very important, There's three different ways, Throwing phones, Train Stations, Various references to things, Water dorks, Waterpark fun, getting caught, like seriously, swimmer boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10275524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_idiots/pseuds/3_idiots
Summary: What could possibly go wrong when there's a little old lady going the same place you are and she just so happens to know how to work the zoom button on a phone?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful readers of Ao3! Here is another reader fic but this time you get SOUSUKE. If you read idi2's Dorm from Hell then you might have seen a part in their notes where they said I was taunting them with a secret fic. Well, here you go. This is that fic. This was insanely fun to write and so without further ado, I hope you enjoy!  
> ~idi1

Just how hard is it to navigate through a damn train station? There are signs everywhere! However, the idiot that's with you keeps getting lost and _you_ have to find him. This man is a damn pain in the ass to find even though he is 6’1”. It all makes zero sense! Huffing, you turn away from the books you were skimming through and walk off to find Sousuke. You specifically told him to stay _right there next to you_ while you tried to find a new book to read in this little store. If the two of you are late for this train you’re going to kick his ass. Too bad you can’t leave him, he would be hopeless. Especially in such a massive, nice, station.

Your phone goes off in your bag and as you fish it out, you gain a little bit of hope thinking that Sousuke _finally_ caved in and called. That hope, however, quickly dwindles down when you see the caller I.D. It’s Rin, Sousuke’s best friend. You answer and hold the phone up to your ear with your shoulder as you close the bag and keep walking.

“What’s up Rin?” You ask as you stand on your tiptoes and scan the heads of the people around you.

“Don’t ‘What’s up Rin’ me! Why did Sousuke just call me complaining that you walked away from him? You know if the two of you are late they will cancel the reservation for your room?” He asks. You huff incredulously.

“My ass isn’t the one that left him. His ass left me. Also, I know that, I’m not an idiot.” You say, still scanning around. The big oaf is still nowhere to be seen. Also, you’re running out of time. The train should arrive in about ten minutes. “Listen man, I’ve got to go. I’ve got to find this giant. I swear, I don’t know how he gets lost so easily!” 

Rin just chuckles a little bit before saying “Okay, have fun trying to find your boyfriend (f/n)! Don’t be late!” 

“Shut up!” You yell, blushing, but he already hung up. A few people turn their heads to look at you but you keep walking. “Jerk,” You mutter.

“Get out of the way, jeez!” You hear a guy shout near you. A familiar deep voice replies to him and you turn their way. Standing on your tiptoes again, you try to spot the two who are talking. _Finally_ you spot them and you were right. It’s Sousuke and some stranger. 

Slightly mad, you walk over and grab Sousuke’s arm and drag him away. You look at your watch and _shiiiit_ , you only have two minutes. To add insult to injury, you managed to walk halfway across the damn station to find this idiot. You weave through the crowds of people and ignore Sousuke’s cursing and struggling. He keeps trying to get out of your grip but you’ve got a good hold on him. Which is surprising considering he’s a swimmer who works out almost 24/7 and all you do is read, study, and write stories. 

Miraculously, you reach the train _just_ before they start closing the doors. You drag Sousuke to an empty seat before letting him go and sitting down next to him, effectively trapping him against the window. You’re not letting him get up and get lost on a _damn train_. There is no way in _hell._ Getting lost in the station was bad enough. 

“What was that for (f/n)?!” He practically yells. Once again, people’s attention is drawn to the two of you but only for a second.

“You’re the idiot that didn’t listen to me and got lost!” You whisper fiercely. He huffs and turns to look out the window. You huff back and relax against the seat. Out of your peripheral vision you see him frown. Probably because he is trapped and he knows he will stay like that for the six hour long train ride unless he has to use the bathroom. Oh well, it’s not _your_ fault you feel the need to do this to him. If the two of you were late meeting your friends at the hotel, you really would be left without a room. They were so booked that you and Sousuke got the last one and they can’t have any no-shows. The two of you will be fine sharing a room, Rin told you it’s a room with two queen beds. 

A few minutes after leaving the station, Sousuke falls asleep. You frown at his snoring and pop your earbuds in. Ruffling through your bag, you try to find a book and _dammit!_ Sousuke’s ass got lost and you didn’t get one. Your frown deepens and you look over to the sleeping boy next to you. He actually doesn’t scowl in his sleep which is funny because he _always_ scowls. His snoring finally gets to a point where it slightly makes you mad. You can even hear it over your music. Poking his side, you see him flinch a bit before stopping. You smile and lean back again. Only for him to start snoring once more. This time, you offer no mercy and elbow him in the rib. He jerks and shuts up again. He’s such a deep sleeper it amazes you. You lean back and fall asleep with your earbuds in. 

_Click._ Slowly opening your eyes, you try to figure out what woke you. You see the back of a phone coming over the top of the seat in front of you and an old lady smiling fondly at it.

“Oh, I’m sorry dear. The two of you just look so sweet that I had to take a picture. It’s nice to see couples acting cute in public like this.” She rambles. As you slowly blink, you realize what she’s talking about. Your head is resting on Sousuke’s shoulder and his head is laying propped up on his arm against the window. Your earbuds must have fallen out when you moved. Sitting up really fast, you feel a blush creeping onto your face. You hear the lady laughing and you look at her. “My, my, dear. I wasn’t trying to embarrass you. Perhaps the two of you aren’t really a couple huh? Don’ worry, your secret's safe with me.” She says with a wink. Your jaw drops, slightly mortified by what she just said. She turns around and faces back the way she should and gives you a thumbs up over her shoulder. You just huff and shrink down into your seat a little. Checking the time, you notice you still have four hours. Also, you missed two calls and a million texts. One call is from Rin and the other is from Makoto. The texts are from a group chat you got put in. It seems as though they figured you’re on the train. You relax and go back to sleep. 

“Damn that hurts.” Someone says next to you and you figure your earbuds fell out again. “Hey, (f/n). Wake the hell up. You’re gonna fall on your ass if you don’t sit up a bit.” The person says and you jolt awake. You notice that you slid down the seat even _more_ while you were asleep and you are about to hit the floor. Sliding back up, you look to Sousuke who keeps rotating his wrist like it hurts.

“You okay?” You ask him and he nods. He must have slept with his head on that hand for too long. Checking the time again, you see that only two more hours went by. Which isn’t too bad because that just means you have two more hours left. It seems like the two of you aren’t going back to sleep any time soon now so you sit up all the way and lean over to look out the window. Sousuke turns his head and looks out too. The only thing the two of you can see is the beach. You sit back down and lay your head back and stretch your neck. Looking at the seat in front of you, you see that the old lady is still there. 

“Where is your stop dear?” She asks, noticing you looking her way. Sousuke lifts an eyebrow and looks at you in slight confusion before turning back to the old lady. You’re not normally one for small conversation like this and he knows it.

“Our stop is still a few miles up, in Mei.” You say. She nods and smiles at Sousuke who just lifts his eyebrow even further. 

“I hear they have excellent water parks there, that’s also my stop.” The lady says and you nod. You’re actually going to one of those parks. The boys decided it was time to take a small vacation. By boys, you mean Nagisa suggested it and everyone caved in. You mean _everyone_. Gou is going to be there too so “it’s not just all guys and one lonely girl”. You know she just wants to see the muscles. 

They all left yesterday and made Sousuke stay back with you since you couldn’t get off of work. You don’t know how they split up _their_ rooms but you do know that you have to share yours with the directionally challenged dumbass next to you. As long as he doesn’t snore his damn head off, you’re fine.

The two of you sit in comfortable silence for a while after ending the conversation with the lady. About an hour goes by before… “(F/n) get up. I’ve got to piss,” breaks the nice silence. You frown but get up anyways to let him out.

“Don’t get lost. I’m not going to look for you.” You say when he starts walking away. All you get in response is a huff. You stare out of the window and watch the scenery for a while before he comes back. Getting out of the seat, you let him slide in before taking your place next to him again. 

The last hour goes by pretty fast and before you know it, they announce your stop. The lady, you, and Sousuke stand up to get off. It’s still early in the afternoon so of course when you look out the window you see everyone else standing there. Rin, Rei, Haruka, Makoto, Gou, Nagisa, Ai, Momo, Seijuurou, hell even _Kisumi_ came. Sousuke makes a sound that’s between a groan and a growl. 

“Ditto.” You whisper to him. Even though this whole vacation sounds great. Thats a _lot_ of people. It’s crazy! 

The train finally rolls to a complete stop and you get off. The old lady in front of you slips something in your hand and you stuff it into your pocket. You don’t know what it is but you sure are curious. It’s paper so it can’t be too bad. Can it?

“SOU SOU! (F/N)!” Nagisa shouts when you step off. Both Sousuke and you make a face at the loud greeting and everyone laughs.

“I see you finally made it.” Rin says to Sou as they do their little handshake. It always amuses you when they do that. 

Everyone finishes greeting the two of you and you all go to the hotel before you lose your reservation. Upon arriving you learn the rooms are Rin and Makoto, Haru and Rei, Kisumi and Seijuurou, Nagisa and Momo, Gou and Ai, then you and of course Sousuke. Also, everyone is on the second floor. Upon entering your room, only one thought crosses your mind, _‘What the fuck is this?’_ You go next door to Rin and Makoto’s room and slam Rin with questions.

“Oh, maybe they said they had no more two queen bed rooms and I misheard them? That’s probably it. Oh well. Have fun!” Rin says before shutting the door in your face, leaving you dumbstruck. 

“Asshole.” You mutter before going back to you and Sousuke’s room. It’s not like it’s the end of the world but with Sousuke’s snoring it would’ve been best to have two separate beds. Also, Sousuke is _massive and hard as a brick wall._ Therefore, you won’t have much space. One perk you got from interrogating Rin though, is that you found out they only have one bed too. Fishing your phone out of your bag, you check the messages in the group chat. Almost everyone has one bed in their room except Ai and Gou, as well as Nagisa and Momo. Which means even Sei and Kisumi are sharing a bed. You can’t help but to laugh at that, earning a weird look from Sou. You put your phone on the nightstand and stretch a little. 

“I’m going to go get a shower.” Sou says getting up from his previous perch on the bed. He grabs his stuff and walks into the bathroom. You sigh and start going through your stuff. A week isn't that long but you grabbed a lot of extra things _just in case._ You mess around on your phone for a bit and look up when you hear the door to the bathroom open. Sousuke steps out with a towel around his waist and one draped over his shoulders. Averting your eyes, you look back at your phone and feel a slight blush on your cheeks. Thankfully Sousuke never notices and he goes about his business. After a while, there's a knock on your door and you look up.

“(F/n), Sousuke, everyone is meeting downstairs to go to dinner in about thirty minutes.” Makoto says before you can even get up.

“Okay, we'll be there!” You shout to him. Turning to Sousuke you see that he is dressed in a tank top and sweatpants with an annoyed look on his face. You laugh and say “I guess you've got to change again.” He just grumbles something and takes his shirt back off. Once again you feel a blush coming on and you go back to looking at your phone. 

“You know, you should probably get changed too, if we're going to dinner with everyone.” Sousuke says and you nod and get up. Grabbing your bag, you retreat to the bathroom and throw on some nicer clothes. 

When you come out, Sousuke isn't there so you just head out. It's been about eight minutes so everyone is probably downstairs. Well, maybe not _everyone._ As you shut the door you hear a _thud_ a little ways down the hall. Looking that way, you see Seijuurou with Kisumi shoved against the wall _making out_. Just completely oblivious to everything but each other. Your jaw drops a little and you hurriedly walk to the elevator so they don't know you saw them. Once in the safety of the elevator you can't help but to laugh a little. Thankfully, you're the only one in there. 

You step out of the elevator and hear a muttered “Finally.” Looking at Sousuke you give him a deadpan look before chuckling a little. Just as you thought, everyone is there, except of course Sei and Kisumi. 

“Where's my brother and his roomie?” Momo asks. You smile. _Poor poor innocent Momo._

“They'll probably be here soon.” You assure him. Sure enough, the elevator doors open and out pops a pleased looking Seijuurou and a flustered, messy looking Kisumi. Your smile grows and Seijuurou looks your way and raises an eyebrow. You just shake your head and turn to the group. 

“Well, that's everyone. Let's get going.” Makoto says. You all file out with Nagisa jumping all over Rei, Haru talking to Rin, Momo chattering away with Gou, Ai talking to Makoto, you strolling casually with Sousuke, and then Sei and Kisumi last. Somewhere in the conversations you all decide where to go eat at. 

At the restaurant, the waitress has a look of shock and almost _horror._ It's comical. Once you're all seated, everyone immediately starts pouring over the menus and ordering drinks. Of course for their meals, Nagisa wants absolutely _everything_ and Ai keeps trying to get him to settle on one. Nagisa says he will settle for calamari if Ai will try frog legs. Ai actually caves in. Who _doesn’t_ fall victim to Nagisa? Makoto and Haru pick something to share. Some squid and mackerel platter. It’s _so perfect_ for those two it’s _crazy._ Rin just gets some fish platter. Maybe tuna, you don’t know. Seijuurou and Kisumi get a Bluefish platter. Momo and Rei get clams with vegetables on the side. Gou just gets a salad and scolds everyone on their choices of food. While you and Sousuke get a pound of crab legs with caviar. The poor waitress still doesn’t know what to do with a table of twelve people. She keeps running around trying to catch what everyone is saying. You eventually have to yell at everyone to shut up so she can hear who she’s talking to. She hurriedly runs off to place the orders and all the commotion starts back up again.

The conversations at that table cover everything. Literally _everything._ From stag beetles (courtesy of Momo), to water fleas (Ai), and swimming (Rin and Haru), classes (Makoto), muscles (Gou), singing (Sei), siblings (Kisumi and Makoto), theories (Rei), food (Nagisa), pet peeves (Sousuke), and eventually to books (you). All in all, it’s a very eventful dinner. Everyone learns something new about at least one other person. It’s the “perfect ammo for truth or dare”, as Nagisa says. The waitress seems to have composed herself enough to do everything without looking quite so surprised all the time. She even immediately starts taking a liking to the boys. Mainly Makoto and Sousuke. Her constant flirting gets annoying though. Rin and Haru constantly steal Makoto back before he gets too nice with her and you distract Sousuke once or twice. You just can’t help the feeling in your gut when he returns her flirtations.

All too soon, dinner is over and everyone pays and gets ready to leave. The time passed quickly and now it’s so damn late and everyone is slightly tired. The waitress comes by one last time and hands something to both Sousuke and Makoto. More than likely, it’s her number. You scowl a little before remembering the paper the old lady gave you. Snapping out of your thoughts, you jump back into the conversation. It’s all mainly a jumbled mess because everyone is trying to get their stuff together. Seijuurou and Kisumi look like they’re about to jump each other right then and there so you organize everyone and everything so the lot of you can _actually leave._

A while later you finally arrive back at the hotel. Everyone tiredly goes back to their rooms. It’s hilarious when all twelve of you try to get into the elevator at once. Seijuurou and Kisumi get mushed into a corner, Nagisa is squished against Rei next to the other two, Gou unfortunately gets jammed against Momo next to _them_ , while you and Sou get the other corner. Then Makoto and Rin are in front of the two of you with Ai and Haru are next to them. It’s a rather tight fit. Seijuurou and Kisumi obviously don’t mind though. 

Thankfully everyone is on the second floor so you all get out at the same time and go to your rooms. Sousuke almost goes the wrong way until you grab ahold of his arm and _drag his ass_ the right way. The two of you enter the room and you immediately grab your bag and find the paper that lady gave you. It’s her number with a message saying _“it was nice meeting you dear, text me if you want that adorable little picture. I’m sure your boyfriend crush will appreciate it.”_ You groan at the last line and send her a quick text. It wouldn’t hurt to have that picture. Right?

“I’m going to go get a shower.” You tell Sousuke as you carry your bag into the bathroom. They actually have a _big_ shower in here. It’s nice. As you get ready to step in the shower, you hear your phone go off. There’s a text from the old lady. As she promised, it’s the picture she took of you sleeping on Sousuke’s shoulder. She was right, it’s actually pretty cute. Smiling, you reply and put your phone before and stepping into the cascade of hot water. 

After your shower, you come out to see Sousuke fast asleep on the bed. Thankfully, he isn’t snoring and he actually left you room. Smiling once more, you put your bag down and crawl under the covers. So far this little “friendcation”, as Nagisa deemed it, is going great. You can’t wait to see what the water park will bring tomorrow. 

➢➣➢➣➢➣➢➣➢➣➢➣

“(F/n). Wake up sleepy head.” You hear as you slowly blink open your eyes. Sousuke’s face is a few inches from yours as he tries to wake you up. When he sees your eyes open, he backs away a little bit. “Good morning.” He says chuckling a little bit. You smile and start sitting up. He moves out of your way as you stretch. “It’s time to get ready. We’re going to the water park today. Remember?” He says watching you stretch with a smirk. You nod and throw a piece of clothing at his face to stop that stupid damn smirk. _Whoops_. Turns out, said piece of clothing was a pair of undies. A pair of _nice_ undies. Sousuke holds them up and raises an eyebrow before huffing and throwing them back at you. You stuff them immediately into the bottom of your bag. A slight blush covers your face as you walk past Sou and into the bathroom to change. 

You come out in a cute (f/c) tank top and a pair of jean shorts to cover your bathing suite. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair hangs down loosely and a pair of flip flops completes the look. Sousuke seems to have changed already and is wearing a burgundy tank top and loose fitting jeans that hang kinda low on his hips. 

“Let’s go.” You say grabbing a few things you will need and stuffing them into pockets. Some things you just have to carry though. The two of you walk out the door after getting a text from Rin saying _“Hurry the hell up. I can’t hold Haru back much more”_ while you were double checking everything. You turn to shut the door and feel someone poke your back. Turning around, you see Sousuke with a shocked expression, jaw hanging down and all, and he is pointing somewhere down the hall. _Not again_. Alas, it’s Seijuurou and Kisumi. This time, Kisumi looks like he’s trying to get Sei off so they can go downstairs but he isn’t trying very hard. You look at Sousuke again and whisper “They were doing that yesterday while everyone was downstairs. I saw them when I came out.” Sousuke’s mouth is still hanging open and he just kinda lets out a little incredulous huff. It’s not loud enough for the other two to hear you thank goodness. You usher Sou into the elevator and laugh at his _still_ amazed expression.

“How long have they been doing that?!” He practically shouts like you know the answer to everything KiSei. 

“How the hell am I supposed to know?! I caught them doing the same exact thing for the _first time_ yesterday.” You reply, still laughing a little. 

The elevator hits the bottom and the two of you compose yourselves. Walking out, you see everyone standing there. Once more, Sei and Kisumi are questioned and they pop out just in time. They are little more composed this go around though. All of you then head out to go to the water park. 

➣➢➣➢➣➢➣➢➣➢➣➢

“WOAH, this place is massive!” Nagisa says as you go through the gate. It is, indeed, massive. All of the boys plus Gou run ahead of you and Sousuke. 

“(F/N) make sure Sousuke doesn’t get lost!” Rin shouts over his shoulder as he follows a stripping Haru. You laugh and look at Sousuke who surprisingly doesn’t seem all that annoyed.

“Where do you want to go first?” You ask him and he just shrugs. The two of you just walk around and try to find something fun that catches your eye. Nagisa, Ai and Rei went to the slides. Nagisa is holding Ai and Rei by their wrists while the other two just look like they want to do _anything_ but go down that hellish slide. Slides are great and all but a “couples” slide? You can’t blame those two for not wanting to do go down it. Rin and Makoto followed Haru to the nearest pool he saw. Which just so happens to have been the wave pool. Gou decided to hang out in the shallow part of the massive main pool and tan. However, she is doing more ogling than tanning. You almost can't blame her. There are some real lookers here. It’s nice. Sei and Kisumi ran off. Probably to make out. _Oh wait!_ There they are. They’re swimming around in the deeper part of the main pool. Momo is close behind them. He looks to be shouting something at Sei. It seems as though only you and Sousuke are still not in your swimsuits.

“Let's get in the main pool.” You suggest and Sousuke nods. He seems awfully quiet right now. All thoughts leave you though when he strips off his shirt and takes his jeans off to reveal his black and teal jammers. He dives straight in and pops up after a few seconds. Not to be left out, you take off your shirt and shorts and dive in after him. You swim around for a minute before popping up randomly and splashing him. Sousuke makes a face before splashing you back. Laughing, you go back under and come up only to splash him again. 

“Hey look at these dorks!” You hear Momo shout and you turn to see him, Sei, and Kisumi swimming towards you. Sousuke splashes you right in the face and you shake your head. Momo pops up and splashes Sou and you splash Sei and Kisumi. Next thing you know, it’s an all out _splash war._

“Hey, we want to join in on the fun! Cannonball!” You hear someone shout. It sounded like Rin. Two more splashes are heard and Rin pops up in front of you and turns in a circle splashing everyone. Makoto and Haru pop up a second later and start splashing too. You hear Gou laugh along with Nagisa, Ai, and Rei. They must be coming too. _Yep, there they are._ They all pop up, surrounding all of you and splash everyone simultaneously. Your laughter rings throughout the park. Everyone is splashing everyone and it’s great. At some point even Haru starts laughing and everyone is amazed by the sound. His laugh is so nice. However, once he stops, the splashing starts back up again. Sousuke vanishes after a while and you follow him. He’s laughing and smiling as he turns around and watches everyone. You duck under just in time and pop up next to him. He jumps slightly and you laugh. 

“Little too much for you huh?” You ask and he nods, still smiling. The both of you catch your breaths from laughing and you lean your head on his shoulder. He looks down at you for a second and is thankful you can’t see the blush on his cheeks. His attention quickly goes back to the silly group of teens in front of you. Nobody seems to notice the two of you are missing yet. You pick your head up and swim back to everyone. Sousuke follows you close behind. The two of you pop up back to back in the middle of everyone and splash _all of them_. The looks on their faces are _pure damn gold._

The war resumes once more.

Once everyone is out of breath and can’t splash anymore, you all go your separate ways again. You drag Sousuke to one of the awesome looking slides and make him get on with you. It’s a slide where you have to get into this clear raft with high sides to go down. The raft can fit up to four people and you _really_ have to hold on when you're on the turns. Otherwise you fall onto the other side. Which is something you learn the hard way when your hands slip off the handles. You fall right onto Sousuke. Your head meets his chest and one of his arms instinctively grabs you. Smiling up at him, you start laughing your ass off. _His face!_ It was just too precious for this world.

When the two of you get off, you’re still laughing. He actually has a small smile on his face again too. You keep dragging him onto different slides and unfortunately fortunately you never have another mishap again. 

➣➢➣➢➣➢➣➢➣➢➣➢

After a few hours at the park, all of you dry off and get dressed. Food arrangements are made and all of you hustle to get to the restaurant on time. Once more, chaos ensues and this time they get like five different waiters to help the lot of you. You almost feel bad for them. 

Dinner goes by quickly again and you all go back to the hotel. Settling down for the night, you lay on one side of the bed with Sousuke on the other side. Both of you are going through your phones. Looking at your messages from the old lady, you see there are more pictures. These ones are from today. She must have been there the same time you were there. All of the pictures are so cute and you tell her that. She even got you with your head on Sousuke’s shoulder again. Smiling, you check all of your other messages and fail to notice Sousuke when he looks your way. After a few minutes, a new message comes in. It’s from Rin. _“(F/n) will you come over here real quick?”._ You frown for a second.

“I’ll be right back.” You tell Sousuke and he just huffs in response. Getting up and tossing your phone _back onto_ the bed, you wonder why Rin needs you. You walk out of the room and knock on their door.

A muffled “Come in!” is the only reply you get. So, you walk in. “Hey! I’ve got to ask you a question.” Rin says sitting up in the bed. 

“Okay, what’s up?” You ask him.

“Did you see the creepy ass old lady taking pictures of us?” He asks you. You notice Makoto next to him. Rin points to him. “I never saw her but Mako here says _he_ did.” You laugh for a solid two minutes before composing yourself. 

“I didn’t see her, but I know who you’re talking about. She was sitting in front of Sousuke and I on the train yesterday and while we were both asleep she took a picture of us. She said we looked cute. After that, she gave me her number and sent me the pic. Apparently she was at the park while we were and she saw us and decided to take more pictures. They’re all on my phone now.” You explain to him. He starts cracking up and so does Makoto. 

“See! I told you there was nothing to worry about!” Rin says lightly punching Mako on the shoulder. You smile at the two for a second before remembering that you left your _unlocked phone in your room with Sousuke._ You run the hell out of Rin’s room after saying a quick goodbye and rush into your room.

“What is this?” Sousuke asks looking up from the thing in his hand _which is not_ his _phone_. You run over and grab your phone before barrel rolling over the bed and crouching down. Protectively holding your phone, you look at it to see what it he saw. Which was _all of those pictures._ You hear the bed creak and feel his arms go around you as he tries to get _your phone_ back. You try to wrestle your way out of his arms but he snatches your phone out of your hands. Letting out a surprised gasp, you jump on him and try to get your phone back. He turns and you land on the bed. Rolling over so your on your side, you keep trying to get your phone. He lets out a sigh and gets on the bed forcing you to turn onto your back. He then proceeds to pin your arms down as he drops your phone to the ground. You struggle to get out of his grip and he just holds you. 

“You never answered my question (f/n).” He says smirking. 

“The pictures were from the old lady on the train. She saw us and took pictures and kept saying we were cute and all that.” You say quickly. Sousuke laughs. You balk up at him. 

“You know, you could've just told me you like me.” He says leaning his face down closer to yours. You stammer and try to find something to say before giving up and closing the distance between the two of you. 

_Damn. This boy's lips are SOFT._

You don't know how long the two of you stay like that, lips moving against each other's, hands roaming around, tugging hair, moving to waists and necks. Next thing you know, his tongue brushes your bottom lip and you let him in. _Fuck. This is even better._

The two of you are so lost in each other that you don't even realize there is an intruder before you hear “(F/N), I forgot to ask you if I could see those pictures! WHOA HOLD UP! _FUCKING FINALLY!”_ You detach from Sousuke and throw your phone at Rin.

“FUCKING ASSHOLE! DON’T JUST BARGE INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S’ ROOMS!” You shout at him. You attempt to get up to run him out but Sousuke grabs your waist and shoves you back into the position you were in before.

“One last thing before we go kill my best friend.” He says, “I love you.”

You smile before saying “I love you too.” 

Then the distance is closed once more and both of you totally forget about your phone and killing Rin until you hear “That's so cute!” coming from the room next to you. 

“Let's go kill a red headed shark boy.” You deadpan and Sousuke chuckles and nods.

All everyone else hears is the sounds of Rin screaming and Makoto yelling “GUYS, WAIT, STOP, NO!”


End file.
